Akané
Akané is a character appearing in Season 2 of 5Ds Blazing Gale. He is a member of the anthro Turbo Dueling team, Team Hau'oli. Awards/Honors Akané has won the following awards/honors. *Junior Japan Cup 2009 (ジュニア日本カップ ２００９); Chiba, Japan *Junior Japan Cup 2010 (ジュニア日本カップ ２０１０); Chiba, Japan *All-Asia Champion Anthro 2009 (擬人化アジア地域チャンピオン２００９); Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan *All-Asia Champion Anthro 2010 (擬人化アジア地域チャンピオン２０１０); Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan Design Akané has reddish-pink skin/fur with a black stripe near his nose. He also has blue hair with bangs that hang over his eyes. His outfit of choice is a hooded wetsuit and riding helmet, like the rest of his team. It should be noted that Akané's clothing color matches what his name translates into. ''List of Akané's outfits '' Etymology * Akané can be translated from Japanese into "brilliant red", however this is normally a feminine name, while Akané is male. ** He might be named due to his androgynous appearance). ** The accented "e" in his name may serve to make him out as a male rather than female. (This also ties into the color of Akané's clothing, which is also red). Personality Akané is generally calm and collected, usually analyzing what to do before acting. Although he also tends to find more people to challenge, as he has also been the Asian champion of anthro (pony) dueling for 2-3 years. In terms of mannerisms, he has a fair bit of local etiquette but tends to use regular English most of the time. Biography Akané was born on November 15, 1998 in Mililani, Hawaiʻi. He started dueling at age 6 1/2 with natural talent, enabling him to eventually reach the Japanese/Asian championships and claim the title within the anthro (pony) division. Abilities Aside from being able to Turbo Duel, he can also lift heavy weights (given that he is an animal bred for doing heavy labor). Relationships Akané has a strong relationship with the rest of his team. He also has an admiration for both Jason and Posie because of their titles, and that they also acknowledge him and his teammates as worth rivals. Deck Akané plays a " " deck. ''List of Akané's Decks '' Trivia * Akané shares his birthday with Jason, although 4 years younger (in a similar vein to Sakura, but a year younger than even her). Both of them have similar characteristics. ** Both of them have been the champions at tournaments for around 3-5 years and have several titles (although Akane only has one international title as opposed to Jason's multiple Asia/Europe titles). ** They analyze their opponent's moves before acting (a similar vein to Yusei). ** Both seek new opponents to fight. ** Both of them are similar height (Jason is an inch and a half taller, though). ** It should also be noted that one of his team mates, Sayuri, shares a birthday with one of Jason's relatives, being Shigemori. * Akané is also the tallest member of his team at 66 inches. Category:Male Characters Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Minor Characters